Thinking about nothing
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: Because what would they do? Hug him? Tell him lies, like “Everything’s gonna be alright!” or “It’s going to be okay!”.He doesn’t want–Need-their lies; he wants the truth. But the truth is what he has and it makes him sad so maybe a lie or two would be oka


_Author's notes_

_So...um...this is...well, its not my usual style...but on the plane I was looking through some stories -Not mine- that I printed out, and I was reading this one, by this one awesome writer who wrote this amazing story BUT I CAN"T REMEMBER WHO SHE WAS OR WHAT THE STORY WAS CALLED AND I CAN"T FIND IT! Jeez...it was really annoying too...So, anyways...um...yeah_

_Disclamor: If I owned the show, I would have never messed with peoples heads using Tobi like Kishie-sama did! Well, maybe I would have..._

_Author: Obsessive_

_Dedicated to: That one writer chick and Compulsive_

* * *

Sasuke decided to spend every remaining day he had sitting on a rock.

He figured that with Orochimaru as good as dead, and Itachi finally dead _-Though maybe it wasn't as good a fact as he had thought it would be-_, and he knew he didn't belong anywhere anymore, having pushed aside everyone he could have called home _–He remembers walking in between Naruto and Sakura and feeling their warm body's next to his cold one-_ and now what was left?

Nothing, nothing, nothing, he had nothing _–Was nothing-_ and it was all that he wanted, needed _–Deserved-_ but he had faint memories of whiskers, bubblegum hair, blue masks, and playful banter with sparring and above all being a part of something and being needed _–Wanted-_ but he tries not to focus on that.

It makes him feel _–Feel what? Sad? Being seemed like such a normal thing, something below him, and yet maybe that was all he deserved, so he'd admit it, if only to himself, he did feel-_ sad, devastatingly so, and it felt good _–Great-_ to admit it. He was sad, and he briefly thought of giving up, of giving in and telling someone, but then he laughed, a harsh, uncomfortable sound.

Because what would they do? Hug him? Tell him lies, like "Everything's gonna be alright!" or "It's going to be okay!". Phft. He doesn't want _–Need-_ their lies; he wants the truth. But the truth is what he has and it makes him sad so maybe a lie or two would be okay now.

And when he stood in front of Naruto, katana at the ready, he wished his _–What, friend? Rival? Enemy?-_ would sprout more lies about bringing him back because really, that's what he wants _–Needs-_ and it would make him feel so much better, so much more real, not just like an actor running through a train wreck of a script, but no. The hope has faded from the sky-blue eyes he has grown so fond of and he feels his last spark of humanity slip through his fingers and suddenly he's tired.

Naruto charges at him and he doesn't move, doesn't try to block the blow he knows is headed straight for his heart. When it sinks in he feels the pain _–Like fire, and he vaguely wonders if that's what Naruto felt that day years ago-_ and then everything was going numb and he felt the blood seeping through his shirt. And he thinks a quick thought _–What a pity, such a pretty cloth being stained like this-_ and then it's like the lights were being switched off one by one and he falls to the ground and lets his eyes fall shut _–Who's tears are those? Am I crying?-_ And then-

_**Then he thinks nothing at all.**_

_**--**_

"_Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto's warm voice brought Sasuke out of his thoughts, and he glanced over at him._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you think we'll always be friends?" And Sasuke wanted to laugh it off, avoid the question, reply with his usual 'hnn', he really did, but the blonde was staring at him so earnestly, clearly waiting for a serious reply that he knew he would have to give. The brunette sighed before saying anything. _

"_Tch…Don't ask stupid questions." His friend looked so crestfallen by his simple words that he almost wanted to smile. "Of course we will, Dobe." _

_The happy smile he received was well worth any embarrassment he might suffer in the future. They went back to watching the sun set from the Hokage monument, and the raven felt a wave of happiness wash over him, and he turned to Naruto and saw a smile on his face, so what happened next was hardly his fault. He scooted closer to Naruto and let the truest smile he had ever experienced grace his face, a smile that eased the pain in his soul until all that was left was peace. _

**The End**

_I actually like the ending..._

_I don't expect many reviews for this, but anybody who does will make me really happy, which is a good thing!!_


End file.
